


Oil in his Hair

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gladiators, M/M, Oil, Orgy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus sees Varro in a new shining light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil in his Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 10: Ringlets

The ringlets are too much. Spartacus cannot deal. The arena cannot bring him down, not even with Theokoles in it, but Varro´s golden curls do it, they have broken him. His shameful demise. Jupiter´s cock.

The orgy/celebration is currently tending more towards celebration and Varro is revealing a secret talent for song and dance, performed on a table nonetheless.

While no special praise befalls his yellow crown of ringlets during a dirty tussle in training, he has found the oil pot and came out extra-shiny.

Spartacus wants to reach up and dig in, slip up, dig in again. Jupiter´s Cock.


End file.
